La Chevauchée des Champs de Blé
by Slavy
Summary: L'un est blond comme les blés et l'autre n'est qu'un cheval sauvage .. [Recueil d'OS][Rated T : Pour l'assurance]
1. La femme au manteau noir

x

x

Publié dans le cadre de l' **APDES,** ces textes signes les courageux pas que je mène pour accéder sur la plus haute distinction de _La Croisade d'Erwin Smith_.

Le thème que j'ai choisi pour le premier, mais néanmoins non important, pas est : **Jour et Nuit**.

Ce premier texte traitera de la Nuit. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise. Rendez-vous au prochain pour voir le Jour se lever.

x

x

* * *

 **La femme au manteau noir.**

* * *

Son rapport avec la nuit était des plus compliqué à définir, il l'aimait autant qu'il la détestait.

Il ne pouvait les aimer les veilles de missions, pour cause d'insomnies et autres réglages importants, ainsi que celles quand il revenait de ces dernières, pour la surcharge de travail que les comptes-rendus pouvaient lui donner. Aux hécatombes, il n'avait guère le choix que de brûler les cadavres et il haïssait cette colonne de flammes rouges et jaunes sous un fond aussi noir que le pelage d'un corbeau, donc la fumée d'un épais gris qui virait au noir montait le plus haut dans le ciel. Les soldats tués au combat, ses amis, ses compagnons d'armes, n'étaient plus qu'un tas de cendres, réduits à l'état de simples souvenirs qui tendront à s'effacer avec les années qui passeront. Oui, il détestait ces nuits où malheureusement, il se sentait impuissant mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Pour mener à bien certaines choses, il ne fallait pas compter à la dépense même si celle-ci était le sacrifice de vies humaines. il n'agissait pas égoïstement comme beaucoup pouvaient le prétendre, il agissait en conséquence et de manière la plus impartiale possible. Ces choix n'étaient pas compris mais qu'est-ce que les autres pouvaient faire de mieux de ce qu'il proposait ? Il n'attendait que ça d'avoir la solution miracle qui leur permettraient d'en finir une bonne fois pour tout avec ces monstres qui vivaient à l'extérieur des murs, mais personne ne l'avait et il devait continuer sur la voie la plus juste. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas la plus sécurisante mais c'était le prix à payer. La Mort n'était qu'une nuit sans fin et il n'avait pas peur de celle-ci. Il avait appris à vivre avec l'idée que rien n'était immortel dans ce monde. D'ailleurs, le Monde ne s'était pas bâti sans souffrance ni douleur et il ne disparaîtrait pas aussi facilement. Ce dernier était fourbe et coriace mais ça ne l'intimidait pas plus que ça.

Mais cette bonne femme qu'était la nuit avait également des bons côtés.

Erwin appréciait le calme de cette dernière lorsqu'il se retrouvait le dernier éveillé -c'était souvent le cas- dans le château, lieu du quartier général, car il savait que son travail l'avait encore amené au beau milieu de celle-ci. Il enviait parfois tout ceux qui se trouvaient déjà prisonniers d'une tendre mère qui les regardait soigneusement et d'un père, donc les bras les berçaient et les protégeaient. Parfois, le grand frère, qu'était le marchand de sable, se trouvait présent et annonçait de beaux songes à la personne qui se tenait en-dessus de la cascade de poudre composée de fins grains, déversés plus ou moins fortement.

Quand le ciel ne se voilait pas de nuages, il se prenait quelques temps de repos pour observer ces petites paillettes scintillantes sur ce grand manteau bleu sombre tirant vers le noir. Il aimait relier les points entre eux afin de former le W de Cassiopée ou encore la Casserole de la Grande Ourse et quand la Lune demeurait présente, même si il savait que ce n'était que la réflexion de la lumière du soleil sur ce satellite naturel, il pouvait aisément penser que celle-ci détenait le plus grand nombre de secrets dans tout l'Univers. De là-haut, elle observait tout et tout le monde, peut-être même qu'elle jugeait de son œil luisant. Oui, les nuits comme celles-ci, Erwin permettait à son esprit de vagabonder un peu, rien ne l'interdisait après tout et puis il n'y avait aucun mal à ça, bien au contraire.

Il aimait également ces chaudes soirées d'été où le ciel prenait les couleurs d'un bel arc-en-ciel lorsque la visiteuse du soir venait à leur rencontre. Il avait pris l'habitude de discuter, tout en foulant l'endroit où il était -forêt, quartier général, ville- de quelques pas avec le compagnon de son choix où bien de celui qui appréciait d'être à ses côtés. Tantôt Mike, il ne parlait certes peu souvent mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait en comité restreint comme ça, le chef d'escouade se laissait aller en parlant de stratégie militaire ou encore d'un sujet le passionnant, Erwin figurait être un homme d'écoute. Tantôt Hanji, mais il regrettait presque aussitôt car pour suivre son débit de paroles, il fallait se lever tôt et se coucher tard mais son entrain faisait plaisir à voir de temps en temps. Parfois, c'était l'une des jeunes recrues -Armin ou encore Eren- à qui il donnait volontiers de précieux conseils. Bien sûr, il répondait le plus franchement possible, il n'était jamais bon de mentir -du moins de le faire tout le temps- surtout dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Ou bien, tout simplement pour savoir le bon déroulement de la vie du bataillon d'exploration.

Erwin avait trouvé un des secrets de cette femme au manteau noir : après vingt-deux heures, les langues tendaient à se délier. La nuit avait cet effet pour tout le monde, elle permettait aux personnes de se parler plus franchement, de se confier plus facilement, de mettre plus aisément des mots sur une émotion ou sur un ressenti dans l'espoir que le lendemain, grâce aux heures de sommeil, le récepteur de ses phrases ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle était étrangement une bonne psychologue emplie de sagesse mais parfois, elle n'était qu'acerbe et une ennemie mortelle qui ramenait tout à la surface. Elle n'était ni blanche, ni noire, ce n'était pas pour rien que la couleur du ciel durant le prolongement de la journée n'était pas si clair. Chacun la voyait d'une manière différente, un lieu de souffrance comme un endroit de recueillement. Une amie aux pensées des plus charnelles comme une ennemie aux élucubrations dépressives. C'était aussi ces côtés mystérieux qui donnait à la nuit, un charme qu'on ne pouvait lui enlever. Et Erwin appréciait vraiment l'allongement sombre du jour, qui lui était sous l'influence d'une lumière naturelle.

« Tss. »

Un souffle transperçait la nuit éclairée par la Lune et donc les filets de lumière baignaient la pièce de quelques reflets blancs tendant vers le bleu pâle. L'épaule contre le mur, les yeux bleus glissaient de l'astre luisant à des cercles gris brillants, qui étaient en train de regarder par delà la fenêtre.

« Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu lui trouves à celle-là. »

Erwin ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire sous ce rond lumineux d'un cercle parfait puis il décroisait un de ses bras, l'ombre de ce mouvement s'abattait sur le mur d'en face, afin que sa main agrippât le foulard blanc osant troubler son cheminement de pensées puis il l'attirait vers lui et faisait de la Lune, le témoin de leur baiser passionné et passionnel. Le ténébreux lui mordait la lèvre inférieure comme pour seule réponse et le blond en sentait une invitation pour tout autre chose.

Les mains plaquées sur la vitre, les doigts fins d'une main écartés tandis que les autres étaient légèrement recroquevillés sous une pulsion charnelle, le corps nu, le torse légèrement collé contre le froid de la glace réagissait parfaitement au toucher de ses mains expertes, l'une qui poussait les mèches de cheveux de son amant afin de libérer son cou pour le marquer, l'autre se positionnant sur la hanche du plus petit des deux pour plus d'emprise, un râle se faisait entendre comme le hurlement du loup à la lumière de l'astre lunaire et se faisait contempler par des yeux sombres de la femme au manteau noir qui n'en rougissait nullement.

Car il n'y avait rien à dire mais avec ses cheveux ébènes et ses yeux aciers, Levi était la Nuit préférée d'Erwin.


	2. Le Lac

_Thème général :_ **Jour et Nuit.**

 _Thème du texte_ : **Jour.**

* * *

 _ **Le Lac**_

* * *

Dans le futur, il regrettera d'avoir choisir ces monstres. Lorsque ces vieux jours viendront -oui car il ne comptait pas y laisser la vie sur le champ de bataille : son bras était suffisant- ses souvenirs remonteront à la surface et peut-être même qu'il en pleurera.

Il se réveillera un matin, la douce lueur de l'aube qui le forcera à ouvrir les yeux, dans un lit vide et il caressera le drap du revers de sa main. Il sentira sa présence même si elle n'existerait pas réellement. Elle ne sera là qu'en pensée et s'estimera partiellement heureux de n'avoir perdu la mémoire comme certains autres.

Il se souviendra de son visage d'ange, de ses cheveux virevoltant dans une légère brise d'été, de ses yeux brillants comme si le soleil venait d'illuminer deux magnifiques pierres précieuses de son éclat, de son nez qui se retroussait quand il entendait la douce mélodie de son rire ou encore de ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsque, durant une journée pluvieuse d'automne, ses yeux bleus avaient découvert la vraie couleur de ses iris, une main dans la sienne. Son cœur avait battu si fort cette fois-là qu'il crût que ce vrombissement s'entendrait à l'autre bout de la ville. Il ne connaissait rien à l'Amour et par enchantement, il devait vivre avec. Et il aimait ça, c'était loin d'être un fardeau.

Il repensera à toutes ces émotions, ces sensations donc il fût au centre pendant les quelques jours qui se transformèrent très vite en mois. Et tout ça, sous la dépendance complète de sa volonté tel un processus automatique.

Pour toutes ces longues journées d'hiver, il repensera à sa voix chaude qui lui faisait avoir du baume au cœur. Il riait intérieurement de celle-ci car elle était aux antipodes de sa personnalité. Si on fermait les yeux et qu'on l'écoutait s'exprimer, on pouvait facilement lui donner le Bon Dieu sans confession mais une fois les paupières ouvertes, son comportement lui faisait emprunter l'Autoroute de l'Enfer. Ce n'était ni un Ange ni un Démon : c'était un humain avec un fort caractère. A croire qu'il appréciait ça : tout son entourage en avait un.

Il aimerait tout ça mais ces jours heureux n'arriveront pas. Il avait beau leurrer son esprit avec des phrases toutes faites, la volonté de s'en sortir ne faisait pas tout. La vision troublée, ses yeux discernaient néanmoins les traits d'Eren transformé en titan pour l'occasion et ceux des soldats armés luttant en cercle autour de lui. Les lames de Levi fendaient l'air et ses lèvres semblaient hurler des directives mais il ne les entendait pas, ses oreilles bouchées ne lui permettaient pas d'assimiler les phrases du Capitaine.

Le décor était apocalyptique. Le ciel, pourtant si bleu au départ, n'était plus qu'une toile rouge à la nuance orangée accompagné d'un blanc grisé dû à la fumée. Cette palette de couleur provenait des feux qui consumèrent les bâtiments en ruines. Les sols étaient jonchés de cailloux, de lames ensanglantées et de cadavres et la terre s'imbibait de sang jusqu'à son enivrement total. Alors c'était ça le théâtre de son dernier jour ?

Il sentait des mains sur son corps allongé au beau milieu de la rue et son cœur ralentissait de minute en minute. Tout cela ne tenait plus qu'à une poignée de sable. Il n'était pas bête et quand ses yeux couleur eau de mer rencontrèrent les yeux chocolat de la personne qui tentait de le soigner, il la remercia sans dire mot. Il vacilla dans l'autre monde, le visage serein.

Oui. Un jour, il regrettera son choix d'avoir préférer ces monstres à elle.


End file.
